Just One Week
by Darkriter7689
Summary: ModernAU: Agron is known as the "one week squeeze." He is the guy to go to when you want to date without any repercussions. Nasir is just a regular college that is trying live his life balancing it between school and his boy friend Castus. What neither of them planned on was Chadara introducing them to each other in the worst way, one her roommate and the other her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Spartacus. Also, I want to apologize if my grammar is bad, I'm currently trying to learn how to improve it, so please bear with me. I hope you all enjoy!

The rhythmic beats of the music seemed to bounce back from the crowd. Men and women danced to the music as if it was something natural for them. For all I knew it probably was. The rotating strobe lights of red, green, yellow, blue, clear, and orange colored the people on the dance floor. The faces of people I couldn't see, but I could see familiar bodies.

I continued to stare crowd trying to find someone to spend the rest of the night with. I hadn't had a problem finding someone before. Now it just seems like one of those nights when all of the people that I had been in relationships with were here.

I wouldn't describe myself as being fickle or being a slut, rather just trying to find love in all the wrong places. No, not even that. I have been labeled as the "one week squeeze." I am the guy to go for a one week relationship without any possibility of having repercussions. As unfortunate as it is for me I suppose being the person that people go to for some kind form of help is better than just doing it for my own pleasure.

"Any luck?" I looked to my left and saw Spartacus standing close to me with his usual serious face. Growing up together in the same orphanage, we were thick as thieves. As we grew up, never being adopted, we made friends with other children in the orphanage. One of them being Crixus, a real idiot in my opinion. I smiled remembering the time he fell head over heels for a waitress at Red Lobster. He constantly embarrassed himself trying to date her.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" I blinked three times realizing I hadn't answered Spartacus. Not that it would have been a good answer. He looked at me with both an annoyed and questioning stare.

I shook my head, "No, I think we need to choose a new place to hit, one that does not know the rumors surrounding us or doesn't have the same people we've been with before." I told him, not bothering to try to complete with the music as it got louder to match the hype in the club. He nodded seeming to understand what I was saying. He turned and started asking the bartender for a drink. I faced the crowd of dancing people. Their bodies were still able to move to the rhythmic beats of the music.

"Can I get you a drink?" I looked to my right and saw a woman standing next to me. She smiled playfully. Her curly blonde hair fell loose around her beautiful face. She wore a black dress that barely went down her small thighs.

Instantly I knew she had been watching me for a while. _Say yes big boy, oh just say yes. _I stared down at her and took in a breath. Her face melted into something less confident. _Oh God, he's gay. Trina told me he went both ways and he's going to reject me because I'm not the best looking woman here and there are plenty of good-looking men here. But gosh darn it, he's the best one here and I need him!_

"Ha!" I exclaimed causing her to almost fall back. I smiled at her, "Yes, but I would rather buy you a drink." I replied. She was still overcome with shock when she nodded her head. I looked at Spartacus. With his drink in hand, he grinned at me. Well I guess I won't be alone too long. "My name is Agron." I said as I turned my body to her. She caught her breath and her eyes looked me over twice. She recovered and smiled, "My name is Chadara." _Oh God he's bigger than I thought and better from a front view!_

I smiled. I've had an ability since I was born, it's the ability to read the heart and minds of people. When I was younger, I used it for malicious reasons, reading people's minds to know their pin numbers and such. Yet as I grew older, I began to use it for more beneficial reasons that do not always have money as the intention. Now it is something that only burdens me. It leaves nothing for me to know, but I've come to terms with that.

* * *

"Nasir, oh my gosh Nasir!" I fell from the couch as Chadara came into the living room. "Yes?" I asked. She threw her purse in a corner of the room and began jumping all over the room. "I have a boyfriend now!" She exclaimed and began pulling me up from the floor. I smiled at her excitement. "What about Rhaskos?" I replied.

Instantly her whole demeanor changed. She glared at me, "That jerk decided that he didn't want to be with a girl that spent more time in his wallet than with him." She replied and looked away angry. I shook my head, "Chadara I told you he would find out and now you've moved on to another wallet?" I asked in a scolding tone. She looked back at me and smiled, "No, this time I'm truly in love with this man. Oh Nasir, he is like one of the statues of the gods!" She exclaimed.

I grinned, "Oh you mean the ones with the little cocks?" I teased. She gasped and slapped my shoulder. She smiled, "You would know something about little cocks." She replied and laughed. I rolled my eyes, "How many times have I told you that it's average size?" I asked annoyed. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah and I'm sure he says its average." She said walked into the kitchen.

"Stop. Castus doesn't appreciate those comments and neither do I." I told her turning to face her. She was busy drinking something from the fridge. She closed the door and turned shrugging. "Well I'm sorry Nasir, but he offers nothing good to you. I mean he's a traveling salesman!" She exclaimed and wrinkled her face with disgust. "That's just a huge neon sign that flashes, on a billboard, in the middle of nowhere, and says he's not faithful to you." She said and crossed her arms.

"Chadara, we've been together for two years and he was faithful to me before, so why would that make any difference?" I asked crossing my arms as I felt the tension rise. She raised her right eyebrow, which always meant she was ready for an argument. She shifted to her left leg.

"One, he wasn't faithful to you during that time. He made out with five different people two of which were girls. Two, he's scum and doesn't have his own place to live. Three, he's never taken you on a nice date, or even tried to show you off. Four, he's going to other people's houses and pretty much asking them for money for some stupid product, I mean who does that? Five, you only see him at least twice a month. He's a man he's getting it from somewhere." She stopped and raised her arm up and snapped her finger. "Your argument is invalid." She said smiling triumphantly.

I opened my mouth to reply, but the doorbell rang. "Oh crap! I forgot he's about to come in. Nasir get out!" She said running over to me. She grabbed my arms pulling me up. "What? No! Not after everything you said!" I replied planting my feet firmly on the ground. "Please go! I know once he sees you he's going to want some of you and I'm not going to share him so go!" She said and started pushing me to the door. I kept resisting, "Chadara, I need to study for the exam tomorrow, I'm not leaving!" I exclaimed getting frustrated. Besides he's probably not that great looking. Chadara liked wallets, her taste in men; however, was lacking to say the least.

"But Nasir!" Suddenly the door opened. We both froze as a tall, sexy, muscular, and good-looking. Did I just really think he's sexy and good-looking? I stared at him as he stood almost a foot taller than me. My chest tightened at his eyes meeting mine. Oh God. Oh. My. God. I've seen attractive men, but he is completely different. He just seemed to have the aura of "sex god," not to mention that he actually looked like one. Chadara was right…. I smiled not wanting to let Chadara seem suspicious that we may have shared a moment. A moment of thinking that, 'I could totally fuck him.' That would probably be all that it meant to him, ah and me too of course…of course.

"Hey, my name is Agron." He said grinning and reached out his hand. I took it reluctantly, not wanting to feel the touch of his skin. However, once we did touch a chill crept up my spine, as if I could already know we were meant for each other, did he feel it too? "I'm Nasir, Chadara's roommate." I replied and smiled. He smiled and took his hand away.

"Well I certainly didn't plan on having a threesome." Agron said grinning. My cheeks began to heat up. "No! No, baby, it will just be you and I. Nasir has a so-called perfect boyfriend." Chadara said quickly, not forgetting to add a mocking tone. She rushed to his side hugging his waist in a manner that would be considered as "claiming her property." For the first time since I've met her I want to slap her. I'm not even sure why. I mean, I'm not ashamed to be dating Castus, but…I don't know, this guy…he might change that.

I smiled at him, "Yeah sorry I won't be able to join in on the fun." I spoke. He smiled and wrapped his muscular arm around Chadara. "Well that's a shame." He said. I held my smile as much as I wanted to sink down to the floor and beg him to take me.

Chadara smiled and pulled him, to her room. I watched them as she did this and noticed that she didn't close her door. I sighed and went to the coffee table and sat down. The return of silence in the apartment came and lingered. I leafed through the pages in my Economics book, enjoying the silence, and definitely not thinking about Agron.

Then just as I started to write my notes down, a moan came from Chadara's room. My eyes got wide. I looked at her door. Another moan came from her room. It was Chadara. I rolled my eyes and went back to studying. "Yes!" I heard her shout. I immediately glared at her door, as if that would do anything. "God yes!" She shouted. I got up fast and stomped quietly to her door.

I reached for the doorknob, when she moaned again. I bit my lip as I grabbed the doorknob. Close the door, you don't need to look in on them. I gripped the doorknob tightly. You have Castus, you don't need to look in on some other guy, especially if he's dating Chadara. But I'm curious! I shook my head letting go of the doorknob. I can't…I reached for the doorknob and grabbed it. I'll make sure that I'm quiet. I pushed it open slowly. As I did the dark figures of Chadara's furniture had a small amount of light fall on them. I stopped and moved my head through the crack of the door and my heart stopped. My eyes got wide. I could see Agron's huge muscular body over Chadara's smaller body. It took all the strength I had in my body to pull the door shut quietly. With it shut, I pressed my back to the door. I felt my lower body begin to react to what I saw.

I closed my eyes and the image came back into my mind. Agron's strong body as he thrusted his hips. His muscles were glistening from a small amount of sweat. The face he made as he entered her body with his thrusts. I licked my lips slowly. He looked so breathtaking.

Suddenly I heard him groan as he was probably climaxing. I opened my eyes wide shocked at how deep and sultry his voice sounded. I pushed from the door and ran to my room slamming my door. The only thing on my mind was getting that image of him out of my memory.

* * *

I got up from Chadara's bed, pulled my pants up, and zipped them up. A routine I had mastered. I walked quietly to her nightstand and got my phone. I flipped it open and saw where my alarm clock had gone off for me to go to the gym. I pushed it into my pocket. I found my shirt and pulled it on. It is seven in the morning and I'm already feeling the ache from not having worked out at six.

I opened her bedroom door. I peeked out and saw Nasir sleeping on the couch. I smirked. God he was a funny thinker. I wanted to die laughing at what he thought of me. I used to think it was flattering when I heard some people's thoughts about me, now I just find it humorous, even the insulting thoughts.

I walked over to him. His dark hair splayed across his face and the traces of black stubble along his jawline made me wonder exactly what his boyfriend looked like. I'm sure he was better looking than me or maybe not, considering this little man peeked in on me and Chadara. I brushed his hair from his face. His lips were tempting, but…I pulled my hand away from his face. I'm not the type to cheat, I have standards in some things.

I walked to the door. I stopped and sighed. I guess I should reply to her proposition. I don't usually like getting involved with shady people, but if it helps her then I should do it. I turned and walked back to her door. Before I could turn into her room, she met me, or rather she met my chest. "Oh my!" She exclaimed. _Running into a brick wall isn't something I want to do in the morning._

I grabbed her shoulders keeping her from falling back, "As for last night," I started wanting to tell her and leave as soon as I could, "I'll see you tonight at six." I told her. She shook her head._ Did he just say something? Oh! He's talking about last night! He said he would do it! Yes!_

She smiled up at me, "I can't wait!" She exclaimed and leaned up for a kiss. I leaned down and kissed her. _SO NOW THEY ARE KISSING IN FRONT OF ME. SO ANNOYING. _I pulled away and looked in Nasir's direction. His eyes were closed._ HE ALMOST SAW ME! _

"Don't worry about Nasir. He sleeps like a bear in hibernation. _SOMETIMES YOU SNORE LIKE A BEAR! _I smiled and looked back at her. "He's too beautiful to even be compared to a bear." I said. _What does he mean that he's beautiful? He's supposed to be dating me and complimenting Nasir counts as cheating. God knows how many of my boyfriends, excluding Rhaskos, have tried to leave me for Nasir! _

_ HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL. I WONDER WHY. I MEAN, HE'S DATING CHADARA, SO HE SHOULDN'T DO THAT AND I SHOULDN'T LIKE IT…EVEN THOUGH I KIND OF DO. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_

_I'm going to have to tell him that I don't like cheating, especially complimenting the guy that my boyfriend's leave me for…I guess Castus is useful._

I sighed and put my hand on Chadara's head. "Bye love, I'll see you tonight." I told her and walked to the door. _He's leaving? But, but why?_

"I have to go to the gym and then I have work." I told her ignoring my number one. Never. Never respond to their thoughts. Which I guess I've already done that several times already. This will be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own Spartacus. Thank you so much for the review and sorry I'm late getting this out, I've had a lot going on with school ending and such. Anyway please review and I hope you all enjoy.

"Agron take this to table nine!" I grabbed a tray and placed the plates of food on it carefully. I rushed out of the kitchen and onto the floor. I rushed past other servers to my table. I stopped, smiling down at the ladies at the table I began to place their food on the table. "Thank you so much!" The oldest lady exclaimed. _He is such a nice man._ Once I finished the other two younger girls smiled at me, "Can we get some more bread please?" One of them managed to ask. I nodded, "Of course ladies." I replied grabbing the empty bread container, before moving away from the table quickly. If I stayed then their thoughts would have begun to get into my head.

Over the years, I've been able to control what thoughts come into my head; however, they will still come depending on certain things. If I stay around people for more than five minutes, just waking up, and if I'm sleeping, which that is the most annoying one. Nothing disturbs your sleep more than having someone else's thoughts interrupts your sleep.

My ability is one of the reasons that Oenamous only allows me to have one or two tables to serve. He keeps me from having interactive contact with people for too long. The main reason being is that this 'gift' has a big downfall. If I do decide to stay around a crowd of people, without music, and their thoughts begin to invade my brain then I will pass out.

I grabbed two pitchers, one of tea and the other of water. I walked quickly out to my table. I offered them drink and assured them that their bread was going to be out in a few minutes. Honestly, I had forgotten but there was probably bread available. I walked into the kitchen and avoided running into one of the waiters.

"Do we have any bread ready?" I asked and Gannicus gave me bread inside a bowl. I smiled at him, "You came in at the right time." He said and walked back behind the stove. I walked out of the kitchen.

I placed the bread on their table, "Would you ladies like anything else?" I asked hoping they wouldn't want dessert. "Oh yes, we would each like a piece of pumpkins spice cheesecake." One of the younger women spoke. I smiled at her pulling out my small notepad. I wrote their order down and smiled up at them when I finished. "I will bring it right out."

I walked out of the back of the restaurant. Saxa decided to be a bitch and gave me four more tables to work and Oenamous wasn't there, so I couldn't push it off onto anyone else. I stuck my key into my car and turned it, unlocking the car. It wasn't something impressionable. A black 2005 Volkswagen Passat, it had good mileage and has lasted me a long time.

I got in and shoved the key into the ignition. Working from six in the morning to five in the afternoon was not a fun shift. Even though there were quiet times, I still feel the pressure on my brain from all those random thoughts. I turned the key and let the engine come on.

I laid my head back against my seat as it throbbed. Suddenly a loud slam made me jump and look out my window. I could see Spartacus smiling in at me. "Damn it." I muttered and rolled my window down. I look at him raising an eyebrow, "So, I'm guessing you want to die tonight?" I asked. He grinned, "Look I've found a new place that we can go to-" I held my hand up to him, "Ah, I can't anymore." I told him.

I stared at me blankly then smiled, "I understand, well Crixus and Naevia want us to visit them in their new house." He said and putting his left arm on my car above the space for the window. His face turned serious. _I know you're reading my thoughts, so you know how serious I am about this. If you don't go I'm going to talk to Oenamous. _

"About what?" I asked frustrated. He took his arm back and crossed it with his right arm. "About the fact that you can handle more tables than just two, and the fact that you get paid the same wage as us is unfair. Other servers are getting frustrated, your thing that you have, it can't be troubling you that bad." He said in scolding tone. I sighed and looked at my steering wheel. "Spartacus, it's getting hard to handle, especially when we're so busy and honestly I almost wanted to pass out today. Saxa gave me four tables on top of the six I had already waited on. You don't understand what it's like." I replied.

He took in a deep breath and let it out, "Well in any case, you still need to come, you can bring that girl too. Maybe it will cause a bigger bond between you two." He said and lowered his head leaving. I stared at him leaving. She doesn't want a bigger bond. She just wants to use me

*Flashback to the night when Agron met Chadara*

Chadara pulled me into one of the private rooms, reserved for the VIP guests. "Hey, um I have something to ask of you." She said pulling me to one of the velvet couches. She pushed me down onto it and straddled herself over me. She placed her hands on my shoulders

She smiled at me and began kissing me. _Now I just have to butter him up and get him to like me. _I continued kissing her. Her tongue began fighting mine demonstrating her experience with such a thing. Her hands were sporadic in where they wandered. They moved from massaging my shoulders to my abs, then around to my back, but once one of them touched my member I grabbed her hand shocking her.

I pulled away from kissing her. "What," I pulled her hand up and kissed each fingertip slowly, "did you want to ask?" I asked her and licked her thumb sensually. _Oh dear God! _"I uh, um well you see I have this ex-boyfriend." She said almost losing her voice as I began to kiss up her arm. "And?" I asked stopping at her shoulder and left a small hickey. _Oh please more. _"And, um I want to get him back." She spoke softly.

I kissed to her neck and licked up to spot that commonly had women and men begging for more. _Oh more of that! Please! Damn it, I can't say such a thing I haven't even told him anything! _Plus I'm not even here for that.

At that I stopped and pulled away, "What does that have to do with me?" I asked. Of, course I already knew what it had to do with me. I felt the familiar cold feeling in my chest returning. I didn't expect to find love right off the bat, but I was kind of hoping that she wasn't looking for just fun time. Yet, I should have guess as much. "Well, you see my best friend and I are gold diggers. He's worst at it than I am, by the way, I mean he even steals the boyfriends I have." She said pouting her pink sparkling bottom lip.

"I still don't see how that affects me." I replied the cold feeling still lingering. She bit her bottom lip, "Well I need you to help me get Rhaskos back, because well I didn't think I would fall in love with him and when he found out I was just in it for the money, well he dumped me." She said lowering her head. "Well rightly so." I replied nodding my head. _I dislike people that point out the obvious, so annoying._

"But now I've learned my lesson, and now I want him back, but he doesn't think that I'm capable of love or even understanding it." She muttered and looked up at me her eyes glassy from tears that threatened to fall. _Please God, let him help me. Please. Please._

"What do I have to do?" I asked. Her expression didn't change, "Well just pretend to date me and try not to fall for my roommate, I mean you can, but I don't want you to fall for such a guy. I mean you are way too good for him." She said placing her hands on my cheeks. _Way to good for him, too good for me as well, but it won't be permanent, so I don't have to worry about repercussions._

I bit my lip, took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, "Alright, I'll do it, but if I get hurt in any way over this, then you have to give me compensation." I told her lying. _Yes! Thank you God! _I knew the risk I was taking doing this, so I can't hold her responsible for that, but I guess that way I can say that it wasn't for free.

"Thank you so much! I am so happy! Tonight I will make you feel good." She said and started to pull at my jeans. I stopped her, "Ah um I don't feel right doing that here. Can we go back to your apartment?" I asked. She stared up at me blankly.

_Ah geez, I'm pretty sure Nasir is there...well I guess this guy won't try to leave me for him since we're not dating for too long. S_he smiled after her small conversation, "That's a good idea." She said taking her hands away from the waistband of my jeans and wrapped both arms around my arm. "Let's go."

*Return to present time*

I sat on her couch waiting for her finish getting dressed. Nasir sat across from me in a recliner. His hair loose from when it had been tied back when I came in twenty minutes ago. His dark features so tantalizing. I almost regret having not met him first. Oh well that doesn't matter, he has a boyfriend. Ah, but then again how long would that last? But I'm not exactly rich, so I can't compare to his current boyfriend, the entrepreneur.

Yet, he didn't seem to like luxurious things. I mean even the clothes he wore now were plain. A white undershirt and plaid sleeping pants, of course that's my favorite type of attire. Nothing turns me on more, than seeing my partners in their simplest garments. The simple garments he wore suited him too. Such a handsome man as he was, the clothes only seemed to magnify the beauty he had. They made you focus on the dark tan of his smooth skin. On the other hand, was it rough?

There were small amounts of dark stubble on his jaw line and trailing to meet his hair, while also going around his full lips. I'm guessing he shaves regularly and just forgot this morning. His dark eyes focused in on the book he was studying, and were too far for me to notice them, but from what I could see, well I could potentially get lost in them.

He bit his lip gently. _Will he stop staring at me? _I smiled and looked away. _Thank God! I hate it when people stare me down, like I'm some sort of weirdo. I mean just because I'm gay doesn't give you a right to stare at me like that. I'm just a normal person. Man! Why do I even care what he thinks about me? Focus on this stupid Literature! Now, Edgar Allen Poe what in the world are you talking about? Why is this bird saying nevermore? Ah, I wish I didn't have to do this. I mean no offense Poe, but seriously, you have some strange stuff going on._

"Agron!" I looked up at Chadara standing over me smiling. I returned her smile and stood up. She took my arm in hers leading me to the door. I looked back at Nasir. He looked down to his book fast, as if he was trying to hide he was looking at us. "Thank you for entertaining me." I said smiling. He shook his head. _He's a jerk, just ignore him. _I grinned turning back to Chadara and kissed her forehead. We left and went on our date to where her boyfriend would most likely be.

* * *

I got up from the chair and tossed the book on the table. I growled frustrated, "Why God? Why in the world was he looking at me like that?" I asked aloud. I walked into the kitchen no reason. I stopped and turned walking to my bedroom, still for no reason. I growled again and hung my head down.

I stared at the ground. I crossed my arms and hugged myself tightly. The very thought of his eyes moving along my body caused my body to erupt into chills of the best kind. They were the kind of chills that a part of me welcomed, along with his gaze. I dropped down to my knees. Why am I feeling this way towards him? I hardly know the man! Is it…I mean could it be…love at first sight? I shook my head. No, that doesn't exist. I've never experienced such a ludicrous idea and I doubt that I would when I'm dating someone. Its got to sexual tension, I mean he is attractive, so it's got to be that.

Suddenly I heard banging on my door. I stood up pushing Agron out of my head. I walked into the living room and to the door. I looked through the peephole. Castus was standing outside holding a bag of McDonalds. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey babe, I've missed you so much." Castus said coming in. He kissed my cheek gently and walked into the kitchen. "So let me tell you, I went to over thirty houses since we last got together and I'll be able to pay my parents, so I can stay there for another two weeks!" He exclaimed putting the food down. He smiled at me, "And I had some leftover so that we could have a nice dinner." He added. He started opening the McDonald bag.

"You mean a nice dinner of McDonald's fast food?" I asked. He grinned, "You know it, I mean I know that you like their salads and I've planned an entire meal plan for tonight, so that it is not lacking in any restaurant quality." He said confidently. Of course, except for the quality part.

I walked back over to my chair and continued reading Edgar Allen Poe. I could hear Castus working in the kitchen, but I didn't pay him any mind. I zoned in on _The Raven_. This is depressing. I mean the person is obviously depressed and the raven isn't helping him. He's helping him, but at the same time…I don't know. I'm done with this.

I flipped through the pages until I reached my other marker for the fourth poem we were supposed to read. Henry David Thoreau wrote the poem. _Friendship_, the name makes it seem a lot more pleasant than _The Raven. _

"Where's the slut oh I mean Chadara?" I heard Castus ask from in the kitchen. I looked up at him and glared, "She isn't a slut." I replied knowing that she probably is, but hearing people call her such a name always made me upset. "And she's on a date with her new boyfriend." I added before beginning to read Henry.

"Who is it this time?" He asked. I closed my eyes, "Babe, seriously I'm trying to read these poems and answer the questions for my exam in two days! And his name is Agron, he's bisexual, he works at some restaurant in town, and they went to eat at some bar I don't know." I said frustrated. I just wanted to be able to focus on this last poem.

"Oh…well what's he like?" He asked. I wanted to look at him to see exactly what his face portrayed, because his voice seemed to be more interested in him than previously. I stared at the page not even focusing on the poem. I smiled, "Well he's tall and very handsome." I started and bit my lip. "He has dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes." I continued and smiled. "He looks and acts like a smart-ass. He acts like he can read your entire demeanor and know everything you're about to say." Suddenly I felt something inside me start to tremble. "He's really nice when he's not being a smart-ass and he is just so…"I stopped and stared down at my book. My eyes zoned in on a stanza of the poem that read:

I fain would ask my friend how it can be,

But when the time arrives,

Then Love is more lovely

Than anything to me,

And so I'm dumb.

For if truth were known, Love cannot speak,

But only thinks and does;

Though surely out 'twill leak

Without help of Greek,

Or any tongue.

I felt as if my chest emptied out onto the book. Agron. I stared down at the words and bit my lip. I can't let this get in my head. I mean he's Chadara's boyfriend! Even so I'm in a committed relationship with Castus!

"He's just so what?" I heard Castus ask. I opened my mouth to reply and looked up at his back while he placed our food on the table. I took advantage of him not being able to see me and shook my head fast. I will have no more thoughts about Agron. Tonight is just Castus and I.

I got up, "He's just another guy babe." I said and came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Now let's enjoy tonight." I said resting my head on his back. He placed his hands on mine, "Yes, I was hoping," He took one of my hands and kissed it, "I would thoroughly enjoy tonight."

* * *

Chadara stared in the direction of her ex. I just relaxed in my chair thinking about whether I should take her to Crixus' house. I'm sure she wouldn't want to go, but maybe she will when she realizes that this guy is not paying her any mind. We finished eating an hour ago and now she's trying to get him to notice us.

Her pink figure-fitting sundress complimented her lightly tanned skin. Other men notice her very easily. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful and outgoing. I stared at her staring at him. Spartacus would love to think that she was my real girlfriend. I leaned forward, "Chadara, can we leave?" I asked. She grinned and waved in her ex's direction.

She sat up and glanced at me smiling, "He's coming, now remember do exactly what we practiced." I looked to my right and almost laughed. The guy walking over to us is a joke. He wore a jean jacket with a white undershirt and gray sweatpants. _Yes! He's coming!_

"Hello Rhaskos." She said confidently, quite opposite from her behavior two hours ago. I leaned back and reached out my hand, "Hey man." I said. Rhaskos took my hand tightly expressing his bitterness towards the fact that I was sitting across from his previous girlfriend. I refused to read his thoughts, to refrain from hearing the insults he was probably uttering in his brain.

"Hello Chadara and her boyfriend." He said and smiled smugly. I returned the smile. _She really is trying to replace me with this guy? What a laugh. _Damn it. We released hands and he backed up some. He looked at Chadara, "So you found a guy with a bigger wallet than me?" He asked her grinning. Chadara gasped, "No! I am in love with him, more in love than I was with you!" _You scum bag! _

He looked at me, "Even so, it's good to see that someone is enjoying my slutty seconds." He remarked. _Slutty? Is that what he thinks of me? Oh God…I mean I don't know what to say._

I stood up and took her hand gently. _What is he doing? _My eyes locked with his. I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it gently. _Oh my, oh dear, what if he gets the wrong idea? _

I smiled, "I have not found any reason to think that she is a slut and I enjoy getting seconds of a fantastic thing, that way I can enjoy it even longer." I remarked. He glared at me. _Bastard._

"Whatever, as if she is worth anything. She's just with you for the money." He said after recollecting himself. I shrugged shaking my head slowly, "I don't have any money, she knows this, and look!" I grabbed her and pulled her to me. She tried to refuse, but I quickly kissed her gently. I looked at him and wrapped my other arm around her waist.

_Oh wow, he's fast. I-I don't really know what to say._ Rhaskos eye burned with fury. If he had the ability I'm sure he would have loved to set me on fire. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I smiled, "Good." I muttered. _What does he mean good? Oh my God, did he really fall in love with me? Now he doesn't want me to be with Rhaskos. Oh, my I've created a love triangle!_

I looked at her and smiled, "He's so jealous." I told her and sat back down. She gasped and returned to her seat. "Oh my gosh are you serious?" She asked surprised. _He's actually jealous? Oh never thought he would get jealous over me…_

I started to drink my drink, "What do I do now?" She asked. I bit my lip thinking about it. "Well you can—" _AGRON! _I froze immediately. Chadara stared at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to talk, but it came again this time more desperate. I looked around. I recognized it as Nasir's voice, but…I couldn't see him.

"What's wrong?" Chadara asked. _OH AGRON, YES! _I froze again realizing what was happening. I looked at Chadara, "Um excuse me." I told her and got up. "Ah okay." She said. _Hmm, he's acting weird._

I grabbed my coat and walked to the bathroom passing Rhaskos. I heard Nasir's voice again and went through the bathroom door. I walked coolly into the bathroom stall. I locked the door and leaned against it. His voice kept moaning repeatedly in my head. I bit my lip hard and looked down. I could see my member pushing against my jeans. I gritted my teeth. Why am I hearing him? Why am I hearing this especially at a time like this? I could hear his grunting moaning my name as if he needed me desperately. Damn it, hurry up and come!

_AH, YES AGRON! AH! _I swallowed and realized that my hand was making its way towards my throbbing member. I pulled it back. No! You're not going to do anything while hearing him masturbate! He kept going on for at least twenty minutes. My restraintwas quickly fading. His sweet voice continued echoing in my head. I closed my eyes tightly as my hips bucked without any regard.

OH AGRON! I could tell he was finally climaxing. I released my lip and tasted a small hint of a metallic taste. I sighed almost dropping to the floor. It'll be painful to not do anything about my hard-on, but I can't do anything thinking about him. Even though I know Chadara and I's relationship will end…but he's happier swindling some fool. I'm a fool, but not a rich one. In any matter he's in a relationship and that would have to end before we start dating.

Wait! Am I really considering dating him? Calm down, you only heard him masturbate, not him saying that he loves you. Why would he anyway? Just because he's attracted to you doesn't mean that he actually wants to be with you.

I sat down on the toilet putting my head in my hands. Why would I even hear his voice? We're miles from him or at least I think we are. I sighed and stood up from the toilet. I can't do anything about this here.

I walked out from the bathroom and started towards Chadara, but stopped and smiled lightly. She is kissing Rhaskos intensely. I avoided getting noticed by either of them and walked outside. Day three and I've already managed to hook a couple back together.


End file.
